Lohengrins kleines Problem
by mittelloge.de
Summary: Autorinnen: Michelle Mercy u. Cara O. Parigi Warum Lohengrin nicht beim ersten Ruf des Heerrufers erschien, jetzt mit Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

„**Lohengrins kleines Problem"**

**oder**

„**Warum Lohengrin nicht beim ersten Ruf des Heerrufers erschien"**

von Michelle Mercy

Die Figuren gehören Richard Wagner und nicht mir. Außerdem weise ich darauf hin, daß ich die Lübecker „Lohengrin"-Inszenierung, die zur Inspiration diente, sehr schätze und verehre.

„Wo willst du jetzt um diese Zeit hin?" fragte Parsifal seinen Sohn.

„Wir haben einen Notfall in Brabant, Papa," antwortete Lohengrin nervös. „Gibst du mir bitte den Schlüssel für den Express-Schwan?"

„Der Express-Schwan ist in der Inspektion," belehrte Parsifal seinen Sprößling. „Du wirst den Neuen nehmen müssen."

„So ein Mist." Lohengrin stampfte ärgerlich mit dem Fuß auf. „Der ist so störrisch und noch überhaupt nicht eingefahren."

„Nimm den neuen Schwan, oder laß es bleiben." Parsifal nahm seinen Sohn näher in Augenschein. Lohengrins Kleidung wirkte sehr zusammengesucht. Er trug neben schwarzen Hosen und Schuhen ein T-Shirt mit Wappen, eis offenen weißes Hemd darüber und einen langen weißen Mantel. „Was hast du da überhaupt an? So verläßt du mir nicht das Haus!"

„Aber, Papa," wollte Lohengrin einwenden, kam jedoch nicht dazu weiterzusprechen.

„Du gehst jetzt sofort auf dein Zimmer und ziehst dich um," befahl sein Vater.

„Aber, Papa, ich muß doch dieses Mädchen in Bedrängnis retten," widersprach Lohengrin.

„Das kann warten," sagte Parsifal streng. „Wir sind es unserem Ruf schuldig. Ich habe hier noch nie einen Ritter in nicht angemessener Kleidung vom Hof fahren lassen, und ich werde bei meinem Sohn nicht damit anfangen.

„Aber wenn ich zu spät komme, Papa..."

„Solange du deine Füße unter meinen Gral legst, tust du, was ich sage."

Lohengrin gab auf. Er wußte, wenn er weiter mit seinem Vater diskutierte, würde er am Ende mit der Gralsschildkröte nach Brabant fahren müssen. „Ja, Papa."

„Und höre auf, deine T-Shirts aus dem Souvenir-Shop von Montsalvat mitgehen zu lassen," rief Parsifal seinem Sohn nach, während dieser sich umziehen ging und seinen Mantel dabei frustriert hinter sich herzog.


	2. Chapter 2

_Geschrieben nach einem „Lohengrin" an der Scala di Milano._

_Scusi, ma il costume...!_

Tapfer trottete Lohengrin zurück in sein Zimmer, den Mantel hinter sich herschleppend. Das war sooo fies von seinem Vater, ihm nicht zu erlauben, in diesen Klamotten nach Brabant zu reisen, um das Mädchen zu retten! Was sollte er denn sonst anziehen? Vielleicht diese blöde schimmernde Rüstung und den Helm mit dem Visier, durch das man so schlecht sah? Nein, das kam nicht in Frage.

Er öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank und starrte seine Sachen verstockt an. Sein Vater wollte ein Helden-Outfit? Na, gut, dann würde er ihm den Helden geben, aber den Helden seiner eigenen Vorliebe.

Ganz hinten im Schrank fand er, wonach er gesucht hatte. Lohengrin hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr daran gedacht, daß er dieses Teil besaß, geschweige denn, es getragen. Vorsichtig strich er über den silbrigen Polyester-Stoff, aus dem der Anzug bestand. In den langen, langweiligen Stunden in Montsalvat, in denen er nichts zu tun gehabt hatte, als den Gral anzubeten, hatte er die Freizeit vor dem Fernseher verbracht und viele Kenntnisse dessen erworben, was in manchen Menschenkreisen als „Fandom" bekannt war. Schließlich hatte er begonnen, im Internet zu surfen und in einer schwachen Stunde sogar bei Ebay an einer Versteigerung eines Anzuges aus der Serie „Buck Rogers" teilgenommen. Dieser kleine Akt der Rebellion hatte ihn mit großer Befriedigung erfüllt, als er das Paket mit dem Anzug unter den Augen seines Vaters erhielt – ein Gralsritter konnte nun einmal nicht verlieren, nicht einmal eine Versteigerung.

Ja, der „Buck Rogers"-Anzug war genau das Richtige! Lohengrin zog ihn aus dem Schrank und dann an. Nun konnte er sich auf den Weg nach Brabant machen, um die Dame in Gefahr zu retten. Vielleicht vorher noch einen kurzen Abstecher in die Küche, um etwas Reiseproviant einzustecken?

Keine schlechte Idee, wer konnte schon wissen, ob er nicht möglicherweise mit diesem neuen Schwan eine Panne haben würde? Während sich Lohengrin in der Küche mit – reichlich – Proviant eindeckte, fiel sein Blick auf ein silbernes Küchenutensil. Für einen Moment überlegte er, dann entschied er, daß seine Kleidung ohne dies nicht vollständig wäre, und nahm es mit.

Parsifal wartete im Hof auf ihn. Der Vater musterte den Sohn. Immerhin trug Lohengrin jetzt einen Anzug und nicht mehr ein T-Shirt aus dem Souvenirshop, allerdings die Farbe... Da war der vorherige Aufzug schon besser gewesen, aber dies zu bemerken, hätte bedeutet, daß Parsifal einen Fehler hätte zugeben müssen, was natürlich nicht ging, wenn man der Gralskönig war. Außerdem irritierte Parsifal irgend etwas, ohne daß er sagen konnte, was...

„Kann ich so gehen?" fragte Lohengrin.

Parsifal nickte wortlos, da er noch immer versuchte herauszufinden, was ihn irritierte.

Lohengrin spurtete zu dem Schwan, und mit einem hochtourigen Kavaliersstart sausten Schwan und Ritter vom Hof.

Parsifal fiel indessen ein, was er irritierend fand. „Komm unverzüglich zurück," brüllte er seinem Sohn vergeblich hinterher. „Und gibt dieses Küchensieb auf deinem Kopf sofort deiner Mutter zurück!"


	3. Chapter 3

„**Pimp your swan"  
**Cara O. Parigi

_Es gibt Kostüme und Kostüme, und manche von ihnen sind wirklich eine weitere Geschichte wert…  
(Ich mag die Dresdner Inszenierung. Wirklich!)_

Bereits nach wenigen Kilometern erkannte Lohengrin, daß sein neues Outfit vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war. Das Küchensieb auf seinem Kopf rutschte hin und her, doch er konnte es schwerlich fest- und gleichzeitig den Schwan auf Kurs halten. Zudem zog es in seinem silbrig glänzenden Anzug mächtig, während er zugleich den Eindruck hatte, er würde in dem Polyester-Stoff in Schweiß gebadet werden, weil kein Luftaustausch nach draußen stattfand.

Doch umkehren und sich etwas anderes anziehen? Niemals! Er hatte durchaus seinen Stolz und würde seinen ersten Auftrag so perfekt durchziehen, wie von ihm erwartet wurde.

Um sich von den unbequemen Bekleidungsfrage abzulenken, begann der Schwanenritter sich intensiver in der vorbeifliegenden Umgebung umzusehen.

Nach wenigen Kilometern fiel ihm auf, daß die rechte Seite des Ufers mit Schildern regelrecht gepflastert war. „PyS" war auf ihnen zu lesen.

‚PyS?', überlegte Lohengrin. Was sollte das denn heißen?

Ein Verkehrschild war es nicht. Er kannte alle in dem Gebiet, das die Menschen Europa nannten und ein paar darüber hinaus.

Da! Wieder eines. Diesmal zeigte ein Pfeil unter dem Schild nach rechts. Endgültig von seiner Neugier übermannt, nahm Lohengrin die nächste Ausfahrt nach rechts.

* * *

Der Bach, der sich ihm nach dem Abbiegen auftat, bot einen beinahe romantischen Anblick. Ein ruhig dahingleitendes Gewässer, dessen Ufer sich im satten Grün präsentierte und hier und da von Weiden bewachsen war. 

Der Mann auf dem Turbo-Schwan neuster Machart hatte allerdings keinen Blick dafür. Vielmehr interessierten ihn die „PyS"-Schilder, die nun beide Ufern säumten.

Schließlich erblickte er vor sich ein kleines windschiefes Haus, das an einer Bachmündung stand. Vor wie neben dem Haus lag allerlei metallenes Gerümpel. Über dem Eingang prangte ein Schild „Pimp your Swan".

Lohengrin legte eine halbwegs elegante Vollbremsung hin. Sein Schwan kam zum Stehen, bevor der Ritter mit dem Nase auf den kleinen Steg vor dem Haus aufschlug (Es fehlten allerdings nur Millimeter.). Mit einem wesentlich eleganteren Satz sprang er vom Schwan auf den Steg und begann sich umzusehen. Als er gerade beinahe über eines der herumliegenden Metallstücke gefallen wäre, sagte eine knarzige Stimme hinter ihm: „Na, das ist ja wieder ein Modell, das sich lohnt.".

Lohengrin fuhr herum und erblickte einen kleinen Mann über und über mit Kohlenstaub und Schmieröl bedeckt. Man konnte nicht genau erkennen, ob die dunkle Farbe seines lockigen Haar natürlich war oder vom Schmutz herrührte.

Etwas irritiert wies Lohengrin auf das Schild über der Tür. „Können Sie da was machen?", fragte er beinahe ein wenig schüchtern. Sein Kontakt zur Außenwelt war stets ein wenig eingeschränkt gewesen und so zeigte er sich Fremden gegenüber im ersten Moment stets etwas scheu.

Der Fremde lachte. „Du kannst doch lesen, was da steht, oder? Bisher habe ich noch jeden Eurer Schwäne auf Vordermann gebracht. Aber Du selbst solltest auch was tun. Ein Kostüm wie deines habe ich in den letzten 30 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

Lohengrin sah ein bißchen beleidigt an sich herunter. Auch wenn sein silbriger Anzug unbequem war, so fand er ihn doch sehr kleidsam. Schließlich nahm er wenigstens das Küchensieb vom Kopf.

Der Fremde nickte wohlwollend. Dann wies er in eine Richtung hinter dem Haus. „Nicht weit von hier", sagte er, „ist ein kleines Dorf. In dem Laden dort wirst du sicher ein passendes neues Outfit finden, das die Mädchen beeindruckt."

Lohengrin trabte in die angegebene Richtung, während er seinen Schwan in der Obhut des Fremden ließ. Das Tier würde sich zu wehren wissen, wenn ihm etwas zuviel werden würde, und er selbst hatte den Eindruck bei der Verschönerung nur zu stören.

Und so hörte er nur noch von Ferne, wie der Mann vor sich hinbrummelte: „Früher, ja früher, da mußte ich für meinen Bruder schuften, aber heute da arbeite ich auf eigene Rechnung..."

* * *

Nach gut zwei Stunden kehrte Lohengrin zum Ufer des Baches zurück. In dem Dorf hatte er tatsächlich alles gefunden, was sein Herz begehrte, und er fand, daß er einfach großartig aussah. 

Seinen silbrigen Buck Rogers-Anzug hatte er gegen eine enge rote Hose mit lederartiger Optik und ein Paar schicke Stiefel gleicher Farbe eingetauscht. Dazu hatte er sich ein rotes Hemd in echter Mittelaltermanier, mit einem kleinen Schößchen ringsherum versehen, gegönnt. Er gefiel sich großartig.

Den größten Schub für seinen Machismo hatten allerdings die blonden Haarextensions, die er sich vom örtlichen Dorffriseur hatte verpassen lassen, gebracht. Er besaß nun eine wallende Mähne nach echter Heldenmanier. Großartig!

Vor seinem inneren Aug e sah er sich auf seinem Schwan heldenhaft über das Wasser gleiten... Sein Schwan?! Lohengrin stutzte. Dort, wo seinen tierischen Gefährten zurückgelassen hatte, schwamm nun ein gleißender Vogel vom Aussehen eines Swarowski-Tiers. Alles funkelte und glänzte.

Lohengrin trat näher. Nun, es handelte sich tatsächlich um das selbe Tier, nur strahlte es jetzt, mächtig aufpoliert, edler denn je. Der Schwanenritter auf erster Mission war begeistert und sonnte sich bereits in den Gedanken seiner glänzenden Ankunft in Brabant.

„Wußte ich doch, daß ich Dich hier finde", donnerte von irgendwoher plötzlich die Stimme seines Vater.

Lohengrin wandte sich erschrocken um.

„...und wie Du wieder aussiehst! Diese Farbe! Und diese Frisur... so etwas ist doch bereits seit Peter Hofmann wieder aus der Mode!", stöhnte Parsifal gequält und fuhr dann fort: „Zumindest kann ich jetzt wohl das Küchensieb wiedermitnehmen. Ich würde nämlich sehr gern weiteren häuslichen Ärger wegen Deiner Eskapaden vermeiden. Wo ist es überhaupt?"

Der Kopf Lohengrin senkte sich, so überhaupt möglich, noch tiefer. Er hatte das Küchensieb dem Friseur als Lohn für die Extensions überlassen (Geld hatte er schließlich keines.).

Sein Vater schwieg nun. Zumindest tat er das für einen Moment. „Troll' dich endlich", brummte er dann. „Es gab bereits den zweiten Ruf. Auf den dritten solltest du zumindest erscheinen, sonst wirst du das Mädchen kaum retten können."

Nach einer weiteren Musterung bemerkte Parsifal noch: „Zum Umziehen bleibt keine Zeit, aber streif' wenigstens dieses Kettenhemd über, das Tante Kundry dir gehäkelt hat. Dieser Aufzug bietet schließlich kaum einen anständigen Schutz vor Schwertern und anderen Waffen."

Höchst widerwillig zog Lohengrin sich das silberfarbene Kettenhemd über. Das Teil war sehr unkleidsam und störte im höchsten Maße die Gesamtkomposition. Ohne es jedoch, das war ihm bewußt, würde sein Vater ihn kaum weiterziehen lassen, und nun, da er sich heldisch genug gekleidet fühlte, wollte er auch endlich eine Jungfrau in Nöten retten.

Heimlich zerrte er ein wenig an dem Hemd, und tatsächlich, in sich war das Konstrukt recht instabil. Er würde es sich in einem strategisch passenden Moment mit melodramatischer Geste vom Leib reißen können. Was für ein Auftritt würde das werden!!!

Doch nun war es Zeit zum Aufbruch. Er schwang sich auf seinen Schwan, winkte seinem Vater nochmals zum Abschied zu und brauste in Richtung Brabant davon.


	4. Chapter 4

Lohengrin IV – The Return Of Nonsens

_Für eine Inszenierung, die streckenweise doch gegen die Musik, aber gut für unsere Storyline war. BEG_

Trotz der bereits zurückgelegten Strecke war es noch ein weiter Weg für Lohengrin nach Brabant. Als er am Abend an einem hellerleuchten Haus vorbeikam, aus dem fröhlicher Lärm klang, beschloß er, die Nacht in jenem Gasthaus zu verbringen.

Beim Eintreten stellte er fest, daß der meiste Lärm von einem hochgewachsenen mit ungepflegten Bart und einigen Kilo Übergewicht verbreitet wurde, der großspurig merkwürdige Geschichten erzählte. „Dumbledore sucht schon wieder nach einem DADA-Lehrer…", tönte jener Mann gerade, als Lohengrin an seinem Tisch Platz nahm.

‚Einen Dada-Lehrer? Was soll dieser lehren? Dadaismus?', überlegte Lohengrin. Es stellte sich heraus, daß DADA für „Defense against the dark arts" stand, also für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Lohengrin dachte ‚Ey, das kann ich.' und wurde so Lehrer auf Hogwarts.

Nach einem Jahr, bekanntermaßen ist besagte Lehrerstelle ja auf genau diesen Zeitraum befristet, erzählte Lohengrin allen, wer er sei, und entkam dadurch all diesen pubertierenden Teenagern sowie dem üblichen Schicksal eines DADA-Lehrers.

Er packte also seine Sachen und überlegte, welches Outfit schlußendlich für seinen ersten großen Job das beste wäre. Als erstes verwarf jenes häßliche blaue Sakko, das man seinem Vater als echte Schurwolle aus Cornwall angedreht hatte, welches sich dann aber als eine billige, fränkische Imitation herausstellte. Dieses Kleidungsstück hatte nicht nur eine scheußliche Farbe, es saß einfach nicht, und er fühlte auch darin sichtlich unwohl.

Er nahm das zweite blaue, weniger auffällige Sakko, entschied aber sicherheitshalber auch den gutsitzenden Frack seiner Konfirmation einzupacken. Man konnte ja nicht wissen, ob man eventuell heiraten mußte. Diese Missionen, so hatte er gehört, waren voller unbekannter Gefahren.

Dank der umfangreichen Schulbibliothek hatte der Schwanenritter noch einiges an Zaubereikenntnissen hinzugewonnen und fühlte sich nun gestärkt, besagte Jungfrau in Nöten, die nun schon eine ganze Weile wartete, endlich zu retten.

Apropos Schwanenritter. Als Lohengrin zu jenem See am Fuße Hogwarts kam, an dem er seinen Schwan geparkt hatte, fand er diesen an eine gelbe Kette gelegt vor. Leider hatte er während seiner Zeit als Lehrer versäumt, die Raten für das getunte Tier zu zahlen. Mime, bekanntermaßen der Tuner, hatte das Inkassounternehmen „Lady of the Lake" beauftragt, seine Ansprüche zu sichern.

Einen Moment lang dachte Lohengrin darüber nach, Gott oder vielleicht doch seinen Vater um Hilfe anzurufen. Dann jedoch entschied er sich dagegen. Er war schließlich schon ein großer Junge und in der Lage, seine Sachen selbst zu regeln. Also kramte er in seinem Notizbuch nach einem Befreiungszauber.

Der Schwan schaute erst genervt, dann skeptisch, schließlich panisch, als sein Ritter mit großer Geste anhub, den Zauber zu tun. Jene Panik war berechtigt. Denn kaum war das letzte Wort des Zauberspruchs verklungen, begann die Kette zu wachsen, der Schwan jedoch zu schrumpfen. Die Kette fiel ab.

‚Fein, jetzt bin ich frei', dachte der Schwan, als er die Größe eines Stofftiers erreicht hatte. ‚Und nun?'

Im ersten Moment hätte Lohengrin darauf auch nicht antworten können. Dann jedoch entdeckte er am Ufer ein Paar Wasserski, das zum Ende des letzten Sommers achtlos liegengelassen worden war. Der Ritter tat einen weiteren, diesmal besser prononcierten Zauberspruch. Die nun große, gelbe Kette erwachte zum Leben. Lohengrin klemmte sich seinen Schwan unter rechten Arm, griff nach einem Ende der Kette und ließ sich von diesem neuen Gefährt gen Brabant ziehen. Es war sicherlich etwas vollkommen Neues - und für seinen Vater bestimmt viel zu innovativ – in dieser Form König und Volk sowie der Jungfrau in Nöten zu erscheinen. Mit diesem wonnigen Gedanken rauschte er davon.

_AN: RDS war auch an diesem Abend eine unstillbare Quelle der Inspiration, aber trotzdem wieder ein grandioser Interpret dieser Partie. Nicht nur komisch, sondern zum Heulen perfekt und mega-romantisch. Wir mögen ihn wirklich!_


End file.
